


[F4M] Popular Girl Wants To Start An Onlyfans...And Needs Your Help!

by LichTheCreator



Series: Popular Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking Your Crush, Gentle Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Legal Teens, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Listener - Freeform, cum countdown, gonewildaudible, optional epilogue, script offer, strangers to fwb, virgin killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: The most popular girl from your high school comes to your house weeks away from graduation with an offer too insane to pass up...
Series: Popular Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064267
Kudos: 5





	[F4M] Popular Girl Wants To Start An Onlyfans...And Needs Your Help!

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Strangers → FWB] [Legal Teens] [Shy Virgin Listener] [Gentle FDom] [Good Boy] [Virgin Killer] [Fucking Your Crush] [Virginity Loss] [Cunnilingus] [Cowgirl] [Cum Countdown] [Creampie] [Optional Epilogue]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(Knocking on door, door opening)

[Cheery] Hey you! Surprised to see me? *giggle*

[Cheery] What you up to? Busy filming more stuff, I bet.

[Cheery] Can I come in?

-pause-

How'd I find your address? Uh, you do remember my dad's the principal, right? I practically have everyone's personal info at my fingertips! Why else do you think my parties are always packed?

Well, you would know they were packed if you actually decided to come for once...

[Whiny] Listen, are you gonna invite me in or not? It's like 100 degrees out here and I'm getting so hot & sweaty and I can feel your AC working its' magic right now and...

*relieved sigh* Thank you!

(Door closing)

I almost thought you were gonna let me fry out there! Can I have something to drink? I'm PARCHED.

-pause-

Thank you. 

-pause-

*satisfied sigh* That hit the spot!

Now...I bet you're wondering why I came all the way to your house on a Saturday.

You see, whenever I watch the Film Club's short films that you direct I'm ALWAYS blown away! The other films are never as good as when you're behind the camera!

It's actually why I invite you so much! I always wanted to pick your brain and see what goes on in that talented mind of yours, but you're always so...secretive.

-pause-

*laughs* No need to apologize, I'm not gonna guilt you or force you into coming to them! I like letting people do what makes them comfortable...

Anyway, your talent is why I came over today! I'd think you'd be perfect for what I'm planning!

But before I tell you what it is...are your parents home?

-pause-

No? *giggle* Good, makes this MUCH easier. 

I want you...to be my cameraman for my Onlyfans.

-pause-

Yes, I'm serious!

The pizzeria I worked at shut down recently and no other place is hiring! Plus I made a promise with my dad that if I earned the tuition for my 1st year of college, then he'd pay for the other 3 years! I'm just $700 away and there's like, a month & a week 'til graduation!

With how much I see other girls make on there, all we'd have to do is like 1-2 videos at most!

And I know between YOUR amazing directing skills & MY good looks & natural charisma, we'll make that AND more easily! 

And if THAT doesn't entice you, I'll even give you a 50% cut!

-pause-

Yeah, split down the middle! I mean, you ARE the one who's gonna be co-starring, recording AND editing.

-pause-

*giggle* You heard me right, co-starring! I can't just be masturbating or using toys! The REAL money is in boy/girl vids!

Unless...you DON'T wanna fuck me?

-pause-

*laughs* Don't be so nervous!

Look, I already know you have a crush on me. I see the way you look at me in school, undressing me with your eyes...you don't think I see you staring, but I do. And you always turn your head & blush whenever I glance in your direction. *giggle* It's cute actually. 

So why not take advantage of this situation? You have the most popular girl in school, your crush, in front of you, in YOUR house, literally begging you AND paying you to fuck her. 

It's the easiest decision a high school boy could make.

What's wrong?

-pause-

You're a virgin? *devious giggle* How perfect.

Most people don't know this about me but [Whispering] I'm actually a virgin killer. *giggle*

[Whispering] I'm so glad you told me. *light moan* I just love turning good boys like you into men. Just knowing I'm the one that THRUSTS cherry boys into adulthood gets me SO. FUCKING. WET.

(Light kissing & sucking sounds)

[Whispering] You like how I nibble...and lick...and suck on your ear, my good boy? *giggle* Ooh, you must like it! I see that bulge in your shorts growing bigger by the second...

[Whispering] This is just a little taste. I can do more for you. WAY more. All you have to do...*kiss* is say yes.

[Whispering] Don't you want to be my good boy? *kiss* Come on...just say yes. *kiss*

-pause-

[Whispering] *giggle* Good boy. Now take me to your room.

-pause-

(Passionate kissing and clothes rustling)

Be a good boy and get the camera ready.

-pause-

Got it all set up? Good boy. Hit record.

Before we fuck, I need to see if you can follow orders properly. Come down to my pussy.

You see the area around my clit? Pinch it between your index and thumb. There we go, now just rub it a bit between your finger and thumb while still pinching it. *moan* Good boy.

Alright, now while you're doing that, take your index and middle finger on your other hand and slowly go in my pussy until you reach just past the 1st knuckle. Good boy. Now push down on a bit and start moving them from side to side like you're writing a lowercase u. 

Don't go up all the way, just keep it somewhat close to the bottom. *moan* Good boy. You learn fast.

OK, now what I want you to do is take your fingers around my clit and just peel it back until my little clitty pops out. 

There she goes! Hello Ms. Clitty! *giggle*

Now go ahead and suck on it. *moan* That's it. Lightly pull on it too with your mouth while you suck. *moan* Fuck...that's it...go back & forth...back & forth...

That's it, keeping rubbing the part near my clit with your index and thumb while you suck. And speed up the little u motions with your other hand a bit...yes...good boy...

Now look up at me. Eye contact is very important, you've got to pay attention to how your- 

*loud moan* H-How your partner is feeling through their facial- *moan* e-expressions. See if they're feeling good or not...

Oh, good boy! I love looking into the eyes of my sweet sweet boy! He follows instructions so well! Good boy...

Now keep your mouth still while sucking my clit. I'm gonna gently grind on your face...oh shit...

Fuck, my eyes are rolling already...stop doing that u motion and instead move those fingers to the roof of my pussy & start thrusting them slowly...in & out...in & out, that's it...

*moan* You just might be my best boy! Doing everything so well...fuck you're talented...

Oh God, I'm getting so close...keep going...keep going...

OK, stop! *exhales* You've done a wonderful job, I was almost about to cum! *laughs*

But not yet. I make sure that ALL my good boys' 1st times end with us cumming together. Lie down, I'll get on top.

-pause-

*moan* Doesn't that feel good? Rubbing that good boy cock all over my sensitive clit? Getting Ms. Clitty so slick with that pre-cum?

Alright, now hold still. I'm gonna slide it in...*loud moan*

Congratulations, my good boy! You're now a man!

(Passionate kissing)

-pause-

You still want me to call you my good boy? *giggle* Sure...anything for my good boy.

Now hold still, I'm gonna ride this good boy cock. Let's hold hands while we do it...

(Slow skin slapping sounds)

Doesn't that feel good? Feeling me squeeze you tightly while hearing our skin slapping together...I love hearing that "plap, plap, plap" echo through the room...*moan* sex sounds awesome...

Yes...doing this while locking hands...it almost like we're a couple...feels so good...

Now just feel me grind on your dick...does my good boy like my pussy massage? Gotta work ALL the knots & kinks out of this stiff cock...*giggles*

(Slow skin slapping sounds)

Is my good boy gonna cum already? Does my good boy wanna release all that tension inside me?

Not yet, let me get off 1st. If you're gonna cum, I want you to do it in missionary looking right into my eyes...

-pause-

There you go, get right in between my long legs. I'll guide your cock in. 

Do you feel your head rubbing against my wet pussy lips? Now look deep into my eyes as you thrust forward. *loud moan*

(Slow skin slapping sounds)

Yes...doesn't that feel good...that's it...good boy...keep that motion...keep looking into my eyes...

No no no...bad boy...don't look down at your dick thrusting into me...just look into my eyes and focus on the pleasure...

Remember what I said earlier...focus on your partner's face to see if they're enjoying it...

What do you see in MY eyes, my good boy...do you see all the pleasure you're giving me...all the lust I have right now for my good boy...for his cock...for his cum?

Yes...I want you to cum inside me...just let everything go...I'll make sure to catch it all...

Don't think...don't change your movements...just keep the same pace until you cum...keep the same pace...

Yes...look into my eyes and focus on the pleasure...I'm getting close too...yes...so close...

I'm gonna count down from 5 to 0...and when I hit 0, we're gonna cum together at the same time, alright my good boy?

5...4, I can feel you throbbing...3, don't stop...2, so close...1, here it comes...0!

That's it...*moan* shoot it all inside...*moan* do you feel my pussy climaxing around you...gripping and squeezing every last drop of all that good boy cum out of your good boy cock...

So warm...so much...good boy...

(Passionate kissing)

There...now doesn't that feel good? Don't you feel properly drained? I know I'm properly satisfied because of my good boy...

Now pull out of me, I wanna see the mess my big boy made...

*moan* Wow...so much...you did such an amazing job, my good boy...

Now go stop the recording. It should take roughly a month to see the profits from this come in after I upload it. But for now, be a good boy & lie down with me & bask in the afterglow of a job well done...

(Passionate kissing)

**-EPILOGUE- (THE FOLLOWING PART IS A COMPLETELY OPTIONAL EPILOGUE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PERFORM IT, YOU CAN END IT AT THE LINE ABOVE.)**

-pause-

(Knocking on door, door opening)

[Cheery] Hey you! Graduation's next week! Are you excited!

[Cheery] Well, I got something for you to be even MORE excited about! Ta-da!

-pause-

[Cheery] Yep! That video alone made us $3000! *squeal* Told you boy/girl vids sell! *giggle*

[Cheery] Here's your 50%, as agreed! Good job on editing our faces & voices by the way! I don't think anybody could know it's us!

You know...I really enjoyed that time we had and I honestly wouldn't mind if we did another one...

That is...if you wanna do another one?

-pause-

*squeals* Yes! I have SO many ideas for our next vid! Let's discuss them say, at my graduation party the day after graduation?

Awesome! Well, I gotta go get fitted for some dresses I'm getting for the party & a pre-graduation celebration dinner my parents are throwing, so I gotta go!

PLEASE make sure you come to the party!

See you later...my good boy. *giggling*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
